My Little Pony - Terra Ponys
by Cloud Quill
Summary: Logo após o longa Equestria Girls ficou uma dúvida no ar: e o que aconteceu com a Twilight Sparkle da Terra? Essa fic é um conto sobre a outra Twilight e como ela aprendeu (do modo dificil) sobre a magia da amizade.


Twilight Sparkle sentou abraçando os joelhos na escadaria branca que levava ao salão principal de Equestria High. Olhando de longe ela parecia imóvel (se bem de longe tudo que se podia ver era o seu longo cabelo roxo e rosa esparramado), mas se prestasse bastante atenção daria para perceber claramente que ela estava soluçando. Não que houvesse alguém ali para vê-la soluçar alem do seu cachorro, as aulas já haviam acabado e o sol já estava se pondo.

E se estão curiosos para saber o motivo de Twilight estar chorando, eu lhes direi: ela nunca havia se sentido tão humilhada e ridicularizada em toda sua vida. Eu tenho uma pista disso porque suas exatas palavras para o seu cachorro enquanto chorava foram: "_Spike, eu nunca me senti tão humilhada e ridicularizada em toda minha vida_". Foi isso que me deu a dica.

Não que Spike entendesse alguma coisa do que ela disse, ele ainda era só um cachorro roxo e verde, mas o que valia era a intenção. Mas voltando ao que estava deixando Twilight tão aborrecida é que aparentemente a escola toda havia decidido que seria divertido pregar uma peça na nerd estudiosa. Ela esperaria isso de alguém cruel e sem escrúpulos como Sunset Shimmer, mas não da escola toda. As pessoas a detestavam tanto assim?

Após ela ficar uma semana ausente por questões familiares quando voltou a escola toda achou que seria muito divertido inventar a história mais maluca de todas sobre o que aconteceu no baile de outono, sobre ela ter uma contraparte em outro mundo que era uma princesa pônei, sobre magia, amizade e todas essas bobagens que ela não fazia questão nenhuma de conhecer. É claro que não existia nenhuma foto ou vídeo que comprovasse nada daquilo, "a magia deve ter interferido"... claro...

Ela sabia perfeitamente que NÃO existia magia neste mundo, que ela NÃO tinha e nem precisava de amigos,ela era a melhor aluna da diretora Celestia e que se a escola quisesse rir de alguém que procurasse outra pessoa! (e ela acha isso porque ninguém ainda tinha lhe mostrado alguns certos vídeos no youtube, mas isso fica pra depois). Mesmo uma menina com aparência completamente inofensiva como Fluttershy havia aderido aquela brincadeira, como podia uma coisa dessas?

Enfim, Twilight Sparkle estava muito magoada com tudo isso. E mais do que magoada, estava profundamente atrasada! O relógio da torre do colégio bateu as sete da noite e Twilight teve que levantar e sair correndo escadaria acima. E então voltar para buscar Spike e colocar na sua mochila. E então voltou mais uma vez para buscar seu telescopio

Para o que ela estava atrasada? Ah sim, claro... aquela noite haveria um eclipse da Lua e a vice-diretora Luna havia permitido que Twilight usasse o campanário do colégio (que era o ponto mais alto e desobstruído do qual Twi dispunha) para acompanhar o fenômeno.

Pontualmente as 19:01h o zelador (o sr. Discord, um estrangeiro muito esquisito que gostava de se vestir com uma jaqueta feita com peles de diferentes animais costurados) abriu a porta para Twilight e ela correu em direção a torre do colégio.

Em menos de meia hora a garota já havia montado o seu telescópio e agora restava apenas esperar que a lua fizesse a sua parte, o que era o lado mais demorado de modo que ela não tinha muito o que fazer senão sentar e esperar. E tirar o Spike da mochila antes que ele sufocasse, claro.

Foi em um desses momentos raros momentos de não ter o que fazer que Twilight se deu conta de que realmente não tinha o que fazer. Explico: quando não estava estudando ou fazendo algo relacionado ao colégio, o que exatamente ela estava fazendo? Ela não tinha amigos, e seu irmão Shining Armor tinha ido para a faculdade ... então o que lhe restava?

Por um momento Twilight se permitiu lembrar de que na verdade todos haviam sido bastante legais com ela. Estranhamente legais na verdade e é claro que era só uma pegadinha para rir dela depois, mas... por um momento Twi se permitiu desejar que sua vida fosse assim.

Dizem que se você faz um desejo durante uma estrela cadente passando ele se torna realidade mas e quanto a desejos feitos durante um eclipse da lua será que tem o mesmo efeito? Bom, aparentemente sim porque enquanto olhava pelo telescópio Twilight podia jurar que a sombra na lua tomou a forma de um pônei e piscou para ela. O que a fez recuar do telescópio assustada e tropeçar em Spike. Desiquilibrada ela correu o campanário e deu de cara com o espelo circular que havia jogado ali no canto pegando poeira.

Entretanto a jovem Sparkles não se machucou quando bateu contra o espelho porque ela não chegou a bater realmente: ela atravessou direto o espelho.

Espera, o que?


End file.
